


Tourmaline - Otabek's night in Turkey

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Doomed Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: The last time Otabek and Yuri were together, that night in Turkey -- but from Otabek's point of view.This is a side story for Tourmaline - https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232528/chapters/32815701





	Tourmaline - Otabek's night in Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted to know why Otabek was like he was, and I kept saying he wasn't as bad as he appeared to Yuri, and this is from his view so people can see how stupid they both were and how hurt Otabek is.

 

He loved being in Turkey.  Russia was too -- too much history between too many people for him to feel comfortable as a foreigner there, but Turkey was amazing, almost as amazing as his home in Kazakhstan.  This place though, the loud club and how the light throbbed and the entire building was vibrating. He loved getting away for even a weekend, let alone this amazing week. Things were so complicated back home, but here they were so simple.

 

He kept the music thrumming through the club as he saw the bright spot of pure energy weaving through people to get to the bar.  Yuri -- fuck, Yuri was amazing. The Russian Fairy. Yeah, Russian fairy was right, that boy wasn't of this earth. The bright hair, the pale skin, the endless grace.  Otabek didn't tear his eyes off of him as he saw the boy slide up to the bar to get them drinks.

 

He loved this place.  Here he could be with Yuri without any of the gossip getting a hold of it.  He didn't want to think about what was back home for him. His freedom was coming to an end and he knew it.  The engagement party last weekend had been horrible. The worst part, the girl had seemed nice. She was a friend of a cousin or something and was actually funny and nice and -- he should have known.  When his parents agreed to a match, he should have known they'd have found someone he'd actually like.

 

He had known it was coming, he had just thought he had a few more years.  He wasn't ready to settle down. He still wanted to be wild and run off to exotic locations and invite Yuri.  Why couldn't he be more of a free spirit like the Russian skater? Nothing touched Yuri, he just flitted through life, untouched by anything.  No commitments.  One minute he was living with his grandfather, the next with Lilia. His training so intense that most weeks, Otabek hardly was able to even chat with him online, but when he did, oh the stories were full of all the people at the sports complex.

 

He trained alone mostly.  His training only had a few other skaters but they never skated at the same times.  It wasn't the amazing chaos of the St Petersburg facility. He loved the stories of Mila and Georgi.  He loved the complaining about Victor and Yuuri. The stories of the young skaters though, he loved those the most.  Occasional videos of Yuri teaching children. Honestly, the young man was amazing.

 

The worst part of this running away with Yuri, and oh, he wasn't missing at all how Yuri looked as he carried those drinks back up to the DJ booth, the worst part was that it made clear in his mind that he was in love.  Of course not with the girl back home, but with the blond force of nature that slid into the booth with him and set down a drink. That blond force he tried so hard not to visibly watch as that pale man drank the alcohol down. That blond force that was now on his knees in front of him with his cock in his mouth as he couldn't do anything but keep the music going, unable to not yell out when all too quick those perfect lips had thrown him hard through his orgasm.

 

That night, it was as if the world didn't exist.  The night was spent in a near fever dream of Yuri's body.   Never able to fully have him, never would the other man let him fuck him, let him penetrate him, let him feel all of him -- and oh, did he want to.  He wanted everything Yuri would let him have. What he was allowed though possessed his every thought, incessant images of Yuri on his knees, Yuri with his cock in his mouth, Yuri whimpering and touching himself -- images he treasured and protected in his time away.

 

The next morning came too soon.  Barely able to form a coherent sentence, he saw the smiling Russian leave the room as if he had done nothing more than have a good night's sleep.  It wasn't natural, but he had never accused Yuri of being anything natural. The Russian Fairy strode out of the room and all he could do was pray he'd get to see him again.

 

He knew Yuri would never be his.  They didn't talk about it, but Yuri was wild, exotic, limitless and he knew he was nothing but limits.  He had a fiancee waiting for him back home. He had a boring life waiting for him. He had been able to taste the impossible though, and even if it broke his heart to know he's losing it all too soon, he wouldn't trade a moment of the impossible, and that was what Yuri was -- impossible.

 

Maybe it was love speaking, but Yuri was impossibly bright, impossibly beautiful, impossibly intense, and just plain impossible for him to catch up to on the ice.  He'd been trying to catch up since he was a child and had never managed -- but the chase, he'd never ever regret the chase.

 

When he woke up, he saw the tag from his sister on a picture of him and the girl.  He'd be happy with her. She wasn't Yuri, but no one else was. She was funny, kind, intelligent.  She was a good person. He could be happy with her.

 

Then he saw the texts from Mila.

 

 

> >> If you ever come near Yuri again, I will end you.  Fuck the ISO. I will make sure they never find your body, you lying, cheating, piece of shit.
> 
> >> Don't call him.
> 
> >> Don't text him
> 
> >> Don't touch his social media
> 
> >> Die you piece of fucking shit.  
> 
> >> Fuck you!

 

Otabek sat there, open-mouthed as he looked at the message.  Cheating? He hadn't been dating Yuri … they … They hadn't been dating.  Yuri had never said he wanted to be with him.

 

At that moment, he realized exactly how badly he had fucked up.

 

Had he had the impossible?

 

Had he had his dreams?

 

Had he just thrown away a life he hadn't even dared dream of because he was too stupid to realize it wasn't impossible…

 

He didn't go back to Almaty for two weeks.  By the time his father showed up to drag him back, the hotel room was littered with empty bottles and the smell of stale smoke.  He didn't care though anymore, he'd fucked up his whole life.

  
  
  
  



End file.
